<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ixia Viridiflora by HikariYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545241">Ixia Viridiflora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYuki/pseuds/HikariYuki'>HikariYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:56:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYuki/pseuds/HikariYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Oikawa fell in love and the 1 time Umi did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1: First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend of mine's birthday. This is her OC (Fuyuki Umiko) x Oikawa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blazing sun bounced off the abundance amount of leaves, finding its way onto the bright surfaces of two spirited souls.</p>
<p> “I’m so boreddd, I wanted to continue playing volleyball” Oikawa complained loudly as he was walking out from the club with his childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. This earned him a glare from the said childhood friend.</p>
<p>Practice had unexpectedly ended earlier than usual, and he was now left with nothing to do. Oikawa was utterly and entirely bored. Looking outside the sun was still bright and up in the air so he had some time left to kill before he heads home.</p>
<p>“Quit whining like a child, you’re a third year in high school” his friend chastised.</p>
<p>“But Iwa-chan, I don’t know what to do <em>now</em>” he replied, pulling out the last part with a childish whine. Iwaizumi sighed.</p>
<p>“Is volleyball really your entire life that when practice ends early you don’t have any other hobbies to do?”</p>
<p>“You really know how to cut deep huh” Oikawa said, hand on his chest, feigning hurt. “But then I guess I can go out with some girls”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, while he doesn’t necessary approve of his captain’s exploits, he can’t stop him since he’s not really hurting anyone. Maybe some of the girls but by now they should know of the captain’s reputation of a playboy.</p>
<p>Their walk was interrupted when a young girl with long teal hair approached. She was wearing the school uniform of another school within the prefecture. ‘She’s quite attractive’ Oikawa noted, looking the girl up and down. He wasn’t wrong, the girl had a pretty face and was slender and lean, with a fit body. With that Oikawa came to the conclusion that she was probably rather sporty despite her feminine appearance.</p>
<p>A smirk appeared on Oikawa’s face as he decided that she would be his next ‘target’. Noticing his face Iwaizumi grimaced and silently wished the girl luck.</p>
<p>“What brings such a pretty girl here?” Oikawa questioned. The girl looked startled by the sudden question but nonetheless answered.</p>
<p>“O-oh, uh I’m heading for the volleyball club.”</p>
<p>“Practice has ended early today so I don’t think you’ll find anyone there anymore”</p>
<p>The girl looked a bit down upon hearing that. “But you’re in luck, you’re looking at the club’s captain, what can I be of service to you?” Oikawa continued, ending the last part was with a smirk. The young girl’s face seemed to light up at that.</p>
<p>“Oh! Then could you tell me where Fuyuki Hiro went?” she asked.</p>
<p>Oikawa raised one of his brows in confusion, his teammate Hiro didn’t seem like the type to be interested in girls. And while granted Fuyuki indeed is good-looking, he was usually overshadowed by Oikawa in terms of fans.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I don’t know where he is” he admitted. Seeing the crestfallen look on the girls face he quickly replied “But he should still be nearby, if you like we can accompany you”</p>
<p>“That would be great! If there’s no trouble to you two” she said, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Smirk returning to his face, Oikawa then spoke up, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, pleased to meet you, this grouch next to me is Iwaizumi Hajime” earning another glare from his friend before he heaved out a defeated sigh and mumbled a ‘pleased to meet you’</p>
<p>“I’m Umiko! But you can call me Umi, pleased to meet you too!” she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. A blush appeared on Oikawa’s face when he noted how adorable she looked when she smiles.</p>
<p>“You know, I never agreed to this” Iwaizumi deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Come on Iwa-chan, are you going to leave such a cute girl all by herself to search for Fuyuun?” Oikawa remarked childishly. Iwaizumi was about to reply when Umi spoke up suddenly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to trouble you! There’s no need to trouble yourselves for me!”</p>
<p>Looking at the girl, Iwaizumi let out a sigh, “It’s no trouble honestly, I was just mad at this idiot for putting words into my mouth” The last part was followed by an indignant ‘Hey!’ and a pout appearing on Oikawa’s face. Besides, there’s no way Iwaizumi was letting this girl fall prey into Oikawa’s fangs.</p>
<p>“Oh, alright then, if it’s really no trouble, thank you for helping me” she thanked with a smile. ‘Yep definitely can’t let her fall into Oikawa’s grasps, not to mentioned he would want their captain alive for the tournaments since he wasn’t sure what Fuyuki would do to Oikawa if he found out.</p>
<p>Turning around, the now trio went back towards the club, hoping to find any clues to where Fuyuki Hiro went. Oikawa was making small chat with Umi in the chance of getting to know her. He found out that she’s in Karasuno’s volleyball club in which she has a passion for, he was liking her by the minute. Normally the girls that come after him didn’t really care for volleyball, feigning interest in order to get close to him. But the passion in her eyes when she talked about volleyball and her dreams were genuine. That was certainly a plus one for her. Before they knew it, they were back at the entrance of the club.</p>
<p>Peeking in he saw his friend inside, cleaning the last bit of equipment up.</p>
<p>“Mattsun!” Oikawa called out, causing the young man inside to look towards the trio. “Have you seen Fuyuun?”</p>
<p>“He went to get a drink at the nearby convenience store I think” ‘Mattsun’ replied.</p>
<p>“You think?” Oikawa asked, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“I mean it’s not like I ask him where he goes but he did mention craving for something cold and refreshing so I assumed he went to the store,” the club member defended “Why are you asking?”</p>
<p>Making a few dramatic laughs, Oikawa opened his mouth “You see, this beautiful young lady was looking for him.” Hands gesturing to Umi, making her blush at the description.</p>
<p>All he got back was a simple ‘Oh’ and the member returned to cleaning up. Oikawa clicked his tongue at the lack of reaction and left with the two.</p>
<p>Getting more and more interested, he pressed on with the questions.</p>
<p>“So Umi-chan, what do you look for in a guy?”</p>
<p>To Oikawa’s surprised it was Iwaizumi that started. He shot his friend a confusing look before Umi replied, a hand to her chin.</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m not really sure what I would like but I guess he should have a goal in mind?” she hummed. “Maybe someone that knows what they want to do in life, something like that”</p>
<p>“Huh, so someone who has their life together?” Interesting. “Then, let me ask you a question, if he does have a goal in mind would you support him in reaching it? Even if it means he may not have time for you?”</p>
<p>Hearing this Umi furrowed her brows, considering the question. A long silence followed as she pondered her answer. Oikawa was about to apologise and move on when she spoke up.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean I wouldn’t be too happy if he were to ignore me all the time, but I’ll support him, just on the condition that he still makes <em>some</em> time for me at the very least,” Oikawa hadn’t expected a serious answer to that question, he was ready to laugh it off as a joke even. She then continued. “I mean why would we be seeing each other if he wouldn’t even make time for me?”</p>
<p>‘She does have a point’ he mused. She certainly is straightforward. Not a trait Oikawa would dislike in a girl.</p>
<p>“We’re here” the sudden announcement from Iwaizumi broke his stupor.</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s head in”</p>
<p>The moment they entered they were greeted by the back of Fuyuki Hiro.</p>
<p>“There’s the main attraction” Oikawa states, a hint of jealously sliding into his words. Hearing the voice of his captain behind him, Fuyuki turned and looked, his earlier neutral face morphed into surprised when his eyes landed on Umi.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t get what you see in such a scary and sketchy guy like Fuyuun,” Oikawa grumbled “He’s such a boring guy, how could such a gorgeous girl like you pick <em>him</em> over me?” he shrugged, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“You…” Iwaizumi stuttered. Opening his eyes Oikawa saw the three of them staring at him incredulously.</p>
<p>“You do know who she is right?” his friend questioned, looking increasingly concerned as his eyes dart between Oikawa and Fuyuki. And Fuyuki is indeed looking peeved as his shock fades to irritation.</p>
<p>“Should I?” he was now confused.</p>
<p>“She’s Umiko, <em>Fuyuki</em> Umiko, Fuyuki’s younger sister”</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Oh no. he fucked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2: Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ringing of the school bell signals the end of the classes for the day as students began packing. Oikawa sat sulking in his chair. It has been an entire week since he last saw Umi.</p>
<p>At first, he decided to pass on her, not wanting to face the wrath of Fuyuki but as the days gone by he couldn’t seem to forget about her. And he couldn’t really see her either, as he <em>might</em> have been banned.</p>
<p>Thus, leading to his pitiful situation now.</p>
<p>“It was kind of your fault for insulting Fuyuki like that” Iwaizumi said, rubbing salt into the wound.</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me, I already apologised!”</p>
<p>“You honestly think that’s going to make up for it?”</p>
<p>A moment of silence. “…No...”</p>
<p>“Besides even if you didn’t just insult him <em>right to his face</em>, I doubt he’ll let you date his sister still”</p>
<p>“Wha- Why?” Oikawa was shocked, eyebrows shot straight up.</p>
<p>“You don’t exactly have a good reputation regarding girls”</p>
<p>His retort died in his throat. His ‘playboy’ antics were well known around the school and even his fans. That’s why most of the girls usually don't confront him when they see him with another girl the next day.</p>
<p>“Well finish your moping and get up, it’s time to go to the club” Iwaizumi scolded, before walking towards the door, not even stopping to look back at him. Heaving a sigh Oikawa stood and followed.</p>
<p>This time practice didn’t end early and the sky was filled with vermillion when they finally finished. He could swear Fuyuki was aiming more to him, and his serves weren’t exactly gentle.</p>
<p>He shivered when he remembered when he narrowly just dodged one of his serves and the ball collide with the basket making the loudest sound as it <em>dented</em> the handle.</p>
<p>“sorry...” Fuyuki had said, a slight glower in his eyes as he stared right into Oikawa’s face.</p>
<p>With the day ending, Oikawa at least can find solace back in his home.</p>
<p>The next day was graced with sunny skies and moderate weather, it wasn’t too hot nor too cold. So, Oikawa took advantage of the good weather and went jogging to clear his mind, maybe he might even spot a cute girl to get his mind off Umi. Wearing his usual sportswear, he popped his earphones in and he ran.</p>
<p>Apparently, the universe had something else in mind. When he ran into a further neighbourhood, he noticed the back of a certain teal-haired girl, holding a leash to a dog. It couldn’t be. Slowly reaching to take of his earphones, he whispered.</p>
<p>“Umi-chan…?”</p>
<p>The figure turned and Oikawa’s breath hitched in his throat.</p>
<p>“Oikawa-san?” There she was, dressed in a casual white cold shoulder top and shorts, looking like beauty personified. He realised she was expecting a reply when he noticed her face, staring at him asking a silent question, eyelashes fluttering.</p>
<p>“Uh I just didn’t expect to see you” He was fidgeting, unease under his skin. He still remembered the events that happened that day. Looking around him to make sure his back was cleared.</p>
<p>“My brother isn’t here” Umi reassured, seeing him frantically looking around as if he was a target of the next serial killer.</p>
<p>“O-oh, but then I better get going before he finds me here” he said, sheepishly rubbing his neck. While he wanted to talk to her, he gets a feeling that Fuyuki is not going to miss his next serve.</p>
<p>They end it with polite nods to each other and went separate directions. Putting his earphones back in he picked up this space and jogged down the neighbourhood, internally counting the streetlights he passed.</p>
<p>He soon approached a park, after running a lap around it once, he stopped to get a drink at a water fountain, earphones slipping off. A small yip got his attention and he turned, seeing a familiar figure for the second time in a row.</p>
<p>Oikawa waved as Umi gave him a cheerful smile, the dog dragging her by the leash, towards his direction. It stopped in front of him, tail wagging as it looks up with a pleading expression.</p>
<p>“Sorry, he wants treats” Umi apologised, hand gently tugging the leash, to signal the dog to back off but it wouldn’t budge. Oikawa smirked.</p>
<p>“No worries” he bent down and took out a container of homemade yogurt. He took off the lid, glancing up at Umi for permission before she nodded after releasing an exasperated sigh and a tiny shake of her head. Permission granted he lowered the container to the floor and the dog pounced on it, licking it up ferociously fast. That earned a laugh from them both.</p>
<p>“What’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Magic, it’s my friend’s dog, she said she named it when she was a small child” Umi giggled at the memory. Oikawa paired off with a chuckle of his own. Within minutes Magic finished off his meal and was happily yapping along, pulling Umi ahead. With a bow and a smile, Umi left.</p>
<p>Oikawa was grinning like an idiot as he bent down to pick up the empty container, tucking it back into his pocket. When he caught himself, his hand shot up, covering his face as his ears were tinged red at the embarrassment of being this giddy after one, <em>one</em> conversation with Umi.</p>
<p>After calming himself down, he once again placed his earphones back in and continued his run. A long while of thoughtless running later, he was upon the road to his school. His stomach decided it would announce its presence with a loud grumble, he was hungry, the dog did eat his snack he prepared.</p>
<p>Stomach leading him, he went to the nearby bakery, preparing to get a sandwich to satisfy his hunger. The bell chimed as he opened the door. He heads to the one of the shelves, browsing his options before the doorbell chimes again. He doesn’t turn, looking at the bread options and price as he ponders.</p>
<p>Decision made up, he grabbed the bread and turns for the cashier, causing him to come face to face with the same young girl once again. He blinks in surprised as Umi started at his sudden movement, looking back at him.</p>
<p>“I guess, hi again” Umi uttered, a small smile tugging at her lips.</p>
<p>“We’re running into each other a lot huh” a smile gracing his face at the statement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it seems like it” her eyes look to the bread he had in his hand, “Are you getting that?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, yeah” he replied, holding the bread up. Umi then reached for the bread, taking it off his hand and heading for the counter.</p>
<p>“H-hey what are you doing?” Oikawa hurried after her.</p>
<p>“I’ll get this for you”</p>
<p>“W-wha, why?” his hand taking aim at the bread in her hands “You don’t have to!”</p>
<p>She moved it away from his hand, “I insist, take it as a thanks for the yogurt earlier” she smirks, placing it on the counter and paying.</p>
<p>Oikawa was speechless, staring blankly as she turned and placed the bread back in his hands, smiling at him before leaving the store. His heart almost stopped when she winked at him. A giddy feeling blossomed on his chest and he quickly exited the store, heading to a tree to calm himself down. Once he did, he was too late, Umi was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>‘Wait a second, she left the bakery without getting anything for herself’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by Joisu: https://twitter.com/JoyceShuen_huhu | https://www.instagram.com/joyceshuen_hikikomori/<br/>The text says "What is this feeling"<br/>Fun fact: Magic is said friend's dog and she had to stop reading it midway when she got to that part and typed incoherently to me about how I placed Magic in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3: Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schools everywhere are now being filled with a tense foreboding atmosphere. Midterms were coming up. Contrary to popular belief, Oikawa works hard in every aspect of his high school life, and that includes his academics. With midterms coming up he gets ready to head for the public library to get in some revision.</p>
<p>Packing his books and putting on his glasses he leaves for the library. The cold air-conditioned air welcomed him as he entered the library, brushing across his face. The scent of books hitting him, and his eyes caught teal. There she was sitting by a table in the library, with a pair of cute glasses adding more to her adorableness. Before he knew it, his legs took him towards her.</p>
<p>Noticing the sudden shadow Umi looks up to see Oikawa looming over her. Surprise overcame her face momentarily before fading to a welcoming smile as she pulled out a chair beside her.</p>
<p>It took Oikawa longer than he like to admit to realise that Umi was inviting him to sit down with her. He set down his bag and sat beside her, slowly unpacking his things.</p>
<p>“Studying for midterms?” She whispers, volume low for consideration of their location.</p>
<p>“Yeah, decided to do some extra revision” he follows her example.</p>
<p>“You’re very hardworking huh?” she says, a smile on her face, laced with a hint of sadness and regret, glasses slipping slightly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” concern on his features as he noticed the tone.</p>
<p>“It’s just that my grades are kind of slipping, cause I was too caught up with club activities,” she said, frowning.</p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t say anything, staring at her downcast form.</p>
<p>“Hehe, I guess it’s my fault for not paying attention to my grades” she let out a humourless laugh. Now what was he supposed to say, comforting isn’t his strong suit. After a long uncomfortable minute, Umi brought both her hands up and slapped herself and shook her head, “Then I just have to work harder” she looked up, eyes burning with determination and cheeks red from her slap. Oikawa blinked at the sight and laughed, ruffling her hair, before freezing up when he realised what he had done.</p>
<p>Umi was staring back at him, big round eyes behind her lenses looking at him in confusion. ‘Gods, she’s so cute’ he thought, forcing a blush down. “That’s the right mindset to have.” A pause. “And if you want, I can help you with revision”</p>
<p>Her face lit up with the offer and Oikawa had to use every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from cuddling her.</p>
<p>“Just don’t tell your brother” And that was the start of a daily routine of tutoring her after school in the library during the week before midterms.</p>
<p>During his lessons, he noticed Umi learns best when she can visualise it, so he tries his best to illustrate his explanations out, incorporating graphics into their lessons, which Umi is grateful for. Before he knew it, time slipped right past him and it was their final tutoring lesson.</p>
<p>He finds himself experience happiness and melancholy at the same time, glad that Umi is showing signs of improvement and sad that their time together has come to an end. As he deals with his internal struggle Umi spoke up.</p>
<p>“You’re really amazing Oikawa-san” a light blush tinting her face as she uttered those words. Oikawa was more shock than embarrassed at her outburst, so he just sat there staring back at her, dumbfounded. “You’re such a hard-worker, I admire that about you” she continued when she noticed his staring.</p>
<p>Now this time he couldn’t stop the blush that rose up, scratching his pinkish face, he sheepishly took the compliment. As their lesson came to an end, he started packing their materials. At this very moment, Umi came and pecked at his cheek. His brain just stops functioning at this point.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this, I wasn’t sure how to thank you, but Matsukawa-san said this would suffice” Umi muttered, face red with flush at what she’d done. “…Oikawa-san…?” she grew concerned when Oikawa has yet to move from his original position since her kiss.</p>
<p>“U-uh, y-your welcome”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m glad then!” she finishes off with a smile, face still pink and leaves him to his devices.</p>
<p>Oikawa doesn’t move until his phone chimes, asking him to come home for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by Yukimamae : https://www.instagram.com/yuikumaa/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4: Bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pitter patter of rain outside blended in with the ambient noises of the mall that was filled with people. Oikawa’s trip to the mall was going to be longer than he originally thought. The sky was blue and cloudless in the morning, so he hadn’t thought of bringing an umbrella when he left. He crinkled his nose as the smell of rain filled his nostrils.</p>
<p>Heaving a long sigh, Oikawa went back inside, eyes lazily brushing past shops while he walked past them. He briefly thought about getting another umbrella but then decided against it. His mother may not be happy with him if he adds another into their growing umbrella pile at home.</p>
<p>He walked around aimlessly, browsing the colourful shops with a glance. This continued for a few cycles before he eventually gave up and brought his phone out, leaning on a pillar to avoid being an obstruction. He was on his 4<sup>th</sup> social media app when his eyes caught waterfall strands of teal hair, the figure darting hurriedly toward a corner.</p>
<p>Curious and frankly having nothing to do, he followed Umi, from a distant behind (No he was not stalking her, he was observing her, without her knowledge and from a distant). Umi led him into a table of girls, 3 of them sitting around a 4 seated table. They appeared to be around Umi’s age. Oikawa only noticed the drinks in her hand after she stopped, panting slightly as she sets down 3 drinks for the girls at the table.</p>
<p>They briefly looked up and gave a nonchalant thanks before taking their drinks, leaving Umi awkwardly standing beside the table, despite the obvious free seat that was only filled with their bags. This ticked off Oikawa, she bought them drinks and they weren’t even going to let her sit at the table.</p>
<p>Umi stood there, looking uncomfortable, hands fidgeting. She was too shy, no probably too meek to ask about the chair. The girls were chatting along each other, stopping momentarily to take a sip of their drinks, completely ignoring her. Oikawa wanted to scold them, but these were Umi’s friends, albeit from Oikawa’s view they seem like pretty shitty friends, and he wasn’t sure if Umi would appreciate it. So, he just stood at the distant, hands clenched and frowning at the sight.</p>
<p>After agonising long minutes, the girls finally turned to Umi, speaking to her. Oikawa couldn’t hear from this distance so he inched in closer until he could hear.</p>
<p>“-so you’ll help us right?” one of the girls asked.</p>
<p>“U-um, but then that means I can’t-“</p>
<p>“Come on, you want to be a good friend, right?” another spoke up, interrupting Umi. Oikawa furrowed his brows, what exactly are they asking from her.</p>
<p>Umi looked torn, face showing pain and worry. The sight hurting Oikawa’s heart. He then walked towards them, her friends be damned, if they were okay with putting such a face on Umi then he decides they just aren’t worth it.</p>
<p>“Just give us your umbrella!”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid she can’t do that” Oikawa sweeps in, hands on Umi’s shoulder. All of them looked stunned seeing him here. One of them regain composure first, a slight flush to her face.</p>
<p>“No, no that’s no trouble for her at all, right Umi-chan?” the girl smiled, sickly sweet at Umi. The others spoke up too, supporting her.</p>
<p>“Besides, why don’t you come join us?” One of them asked coquettishly. Disgusting. They pulled that stunt in front of him and had the audacity to flirt with him. He wouldn’t even give them a single consideration. But still nonetheless, he smiles a bit too sweetly. The girls took that as agreement and looked among each other, sly smirks being shared.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t, I have to bring my <em>girlfriend</em> back, isn’t that right Umi-chan?” he glanced back at her, reading her expression. It changes from shock to flustered to understanding in mere seconds and under different circumstances Oikawa would have laughed.</p>
<p>“Y-yes, Oi- T-Tooru-kun” She stuttered. Now it’s his time to be shocked before he quickly regains his act, glancing back with a smile at the girls. Their faces of scandalised shock were priceless. He smirked.</p>
<p>“Besides, you bitches won’t have a fucking chance with me” with that he grabbed Umi’s hand and ran. Her panicked squeal making his heart flutter and he tightens his hold on her. They finally stop at the entrance, both panting.</p>
<p>“W-what was that?!” Umi raised her voice slightly, eyes wide with surprise and face flushed from the run.</p>
<p>“They were bullying you Umi-chan! Couldn’t you see that?!” Oikawa replied, voice louder than he intended. “You deserve much better than them!” His chest rising up and down as he panted, looking right into Umi’s eyes.</p>
<p>She looked down. Oikawa was hit with a sudden pang of guilt, “Sorry… I shouldn’t have raised my voice but Umi-chan really, you deserve so so much better than them” she purses her lips, lifting her head up, still looking unhappy.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess…” her hand clenching her arm. Now things are awkward between them. Great going Oikawa. Not liking the tense silence, Oikawa decided to jump toward the ravine.</p>
<p>“Earlier, w-when you called me Tooru-kun...” He started off. Umi looking up in surprised and embarrassment.</p>
<p>“A-ah that was fo-for the girlfriend thing you said” her face red. He’s was too, he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“O-oh” nice reply Oikawa.</p>
<p>“Was that rude? Sorry Oikawa-sa-“</p>
<p>“No” he says a little too fast, cheeks heating up even more, “Tooru is fine”</p>
<p>“…Tooru-kun?” she tried, this time with less flush, “Tooru-kun”</p>
<p>Oikawa thinks his heart is going to burst out his chest with how hard it’s beating right now.</p>
<p>“Tooru-kun” she says for the final time, a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>She is going to be the death of him.</p>
<p>“would you like to bring your <em>girlfriend</em> back?” she teased, exaggerating the word ‘girlfriend’. Her hands holding her umbrella out towards. His face must be as red as a tomato now, even Umi let out a giggle at the sight of him.</p>
<p>“Of course”</p>
<p>He took the umbrella and he walked her back. The rain led up as they reach her neighbourhood. He closed the umbrella and shook off some remaining raindrops off it. His left shoulder was drenched since the umbrella was too small, and he was not going to let Umi get wet.</p>
<p>They reached her house soon after and she thanked him once more. He was about to leave when the door swung open. There he was, standing there, Fuyuki Hiro.</p>
<p>Ah shit he forgot about the ban.</p>
<p>He looked at Umi first before whirling his eyes to Oikawa, a glare present. Oikawa was glad he did not squeak at that action.</p>
<p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” Fuyuki’s eyes narrowing. Oikawa was saved by Umi.</p>
<p>“He walked me back here, after he helped me stand up to the girls” she hurriedly spoke up, nervously glancing between them. Fuyuki’s eyes widen in surprised as he heard and looked back at Oikawa, not saying anything.</p>
<p>Oikawa was sweating bullets at the 3<sup>rd</sup> minute mark of silent staring. Why was he staring at him like that, he’s getting increasingly more anxious at the second. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he opened his mouth.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re not that bad” Oikawa is going to take that as a win. Fuyuki then turns to his sister, eyes softening.</p>
<p>“Come on in, dinner’s getting cold” he said, stepping aside to let her in. She stepped in after a glance at Oikawa, leaving the two of them alone. Fuyuki’s eyes landed on his drenched shoulder. Oikawa took in a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Can I stay for dinner?” He decided to shoot the bullet.</p>
<p>“No” He missed.</p>
<p>And the door slammed shut on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by Yukimamae : https://www.instagram.com/yuikumaa/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5: Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a good day. Not the weather, it was storming, but it was a good one for Oikawa. His ban got lifted, slightly, he thinks. He isn’t sure but Fuyuki isn’t exactly trying to spike his head in anymore, so that's a plus. Besides, the storm was heavy, so it will likely be short, so by the time volleyball practice ends it should clear up.</p>
<p>There’s also the fact that he’s now on first name basis with Umi, well she finally switched to calling him ‘Tooru-kun’. Frankly he thinks he’s never going to get over the way she calls him. His heart flutters every time he hears it, heck it flutters just with him thinking about her calling him. There’s no saving him now.</p>
<p>The coach’s whistle brought him back to the present. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he gives his complete attention to volleyball, completely focus. He flies through practice as usual, he isn’t captain for nothing. He worked harder this time, the prefecture tournament is just around corner.</p>
<p>The practice ended with the coach giving advice and he dismissed them. They turn to clean up when the gym door opened, revealing Umi. Oikawa is taken back by her entrance, she usually doesn’t come into the gym.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Umi-chan” Matsukawa greeted. Or maybe she does. Oikawa watched as his clubmates greet her. Did he really miss her all this time? He stood by the side as she greeted them back. Noticing him Umi smiled and approached him. His face flushing slightly.</p>
<p>“Here you go Tooru-kun” she smiled as she handed him a nicely wrapped packet.</p>
<p>“This is…?”</p>
<p>“I made cookies!” warmth blossomed in his chest as he’s filled with so much happiness at the thought that Umi made cookies for him. He takes it gently, cherishing it.</p>
<p>“Thanks” he muttered, shyly.</p>
<p>“Your welcome! I made them for everyone because of the upcoming tournament” Wait everyone? It wasn’t just for him? He felt his heart clench, disappointed that it wasn’t exclusively for him.</p>
<p>It must have shown on his face as his clubmates started snickering.</p>
<p>“Don’t feel bad <em>Tooru-kun</em>”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi shot a glare, that shut the club member up. He looked back at Oikawa. “Since when were you guys on first name basis?”</p>
<p>“Oh, glad you asked, since we met at the mall” He felt a rather ominous force behind him, and he turned to see Fuyuki. Oikawa swallowed thickly. They got interrupted when Umi returned, finished handing out her homemade cookies.</p>
<p>She approached Oikawa again, this time more shyly. She then held out a paper bag. Oikawa furrowed his brow but takes it with a smile nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Just make sure to open it” she uttered before running off with a light blush. The ominous force returned with more might and Oikawa decided now is a good time to leave.</p>
<p>By the time he made it home and finished showering it’s already dinner time. He finished his dinner, cleaned up and head towards his room. He stared at the paper bag and packet of cookies.</p>
<p>He opened the packet first, finding adorable crow shaped cookies, not accurate ones, rather cartoonish fat ones, and it brought a smile to his face. He picked one up and took a bite out of it. It’s delicious and warmth once again blossomed in his chest. While he may not be the only one that got the cookies, she did handmade it for them, Oikawa included.</p>
<p>He glanced back up at the paper bag, preparing himself as he reached for it. An envelope laid inside, decorated with plant motifs and a castle drawing. His heart thumping loudly in his chest. Is this a love letter?</p>
<p>The world was in slow motion as he opened the envelope, pulling out the letter and reading it.</p>
<p>‘Dear Tooru-kun,</p>
<p>I never got to properly thank you for helping me the other day at the mall. I was more surprised and annoyed at your insult towards them rather than grateful but looking back on it now I should have been.</p>
<p>I never saw it but when I recited what happened to a friend of mine, she said the same thing you did, that I deserved so much better and that those ‘friends’ aren’t really worth it. She also said you did the right thing, and even laughed at your outburst.</p>
<p>While I still don’t see the need of you insulting them, I am still grateful and I’m ashamed on not getting to thank you properly. So, I hope you enjoy the cookies.</p>
<p>From</p>
<p>Umi’</p>
<p>He finished the letter. It wasn’t what he expected but it felt nice. He turned the letter around and saw the last note.</p>
<p>‘PS You’re an amazing friend’</p>
<p>Friend. Yep, she’s definitely going to be the death of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by reine : https://twitter.com/reine_yukiko</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. +1: Volleyball Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day. The well awaited rematch between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno, the semifinal round. The crowd’s cheer deafening the stadium, roars and cheers as the audience immerse into the match. Umi stood by her school, rooting for their revenge. However, try as she might, her eyes can’t seem to leave Oikawa’s figure.</p>
<p>She cheered when Karasuno won the first set, but she caught herself almost cheering just as hard when Aoba Johsai took the second set. Just something about Oikawa being almost magnetic, her eyes always find their way back to him. The crowd cheers being muffled by her own heart thumping loudly in her ears.</p>
<p>The electrifying match ended with Karasuno emerging victorious, Hinata getting the last hit. Umi doesn’t feel as happy as she thought she would be. Karasuno may have won the match but to Umi, Oikawa was the star, ruling inside the court as its king. And even now with him heading back dejected, she’s still completely enamoured with him.</p>
<p>In the midst of her team celebrating, they don’t notice Umi slipping away. She finds him talking to his teammate near the entrance and she approaches. Her heart pounding even louder in her chest. What in the world has gotten into her, why is her heart thumping so much, why is her face so hot?</p>
<p>Her breath hitches when Oikawa looks toward her, finally noticing her. What is this feeling?</p>
<p>He smiles back, back to his suave self. “Have you come to comfort me?” he teased, “I would like to cry in your arms as you hold me”</p>
<p>She doesn’t say anything. She walks up to him, her shoes clicking on the floor and he looks taken aback. Her hand grabs on his shirt and his eyebrows shoot up his face. She pulls.</p>
<p>He falls forward not expecting the action, and her lips connect with his. When they part, red adorns both their faces.</p>
<p>“That was a stunning match Tooru-kun”</p>
<p>You’re the king in that court.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My friend was an incoherent sputtering mess after she finished reading it. I had sent it during midnight and her messages made me struggle to keep my laughter in to avoid awaking up my mother.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>